Finding the Impossible
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Hotch sends Anderson on a mission to find the practically impossible. Does he succeed? Will he make it in time? Does this not sound like a movie trailer? H/P, JJ/Ro


AN: Alright so Cassie and I were talking, you people are going to get sick of that line, but we were talking and I inspired her to write a oneshot (which you all should totally check out ;) ) and well now I had this idea. Poor, poor Anderson. He needs more loving! And now here I am, messing with him *shakes head sadly* I'm a horrible person.

Disclaimer: Cassie and I should make a series. 'Messing With Anderson'….. but that's basically the only thing I own about this story!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron Hotchner was on a mission and he needed Anderson's help. There were easier ways to do this, but after Anderson's run in with Dave about JJ, well the team used him for some laughs. The poor guy wanted to be a part of the team, but he didn't think it would be this way. Not that Anderson minded.

"Anderson!" Hotch yelled as he closed in on the younger man's desk. Anderson looked up and gulped before he pasted on a fake smile. Well it was a real smile, a real 'I'm scared cause this won't end well for me' smile.

"Yes sir?" he asked politely, closing the case file in front of him. Aaron smiled on the inside. This was going to be a lot of fun.

"Emily wants some," Aaron thought about an appropriate word to use, "antique toys for the baby and Jack. I have a list and I need you to find them" Aaron said. Anderson sighed and looked at the stack of files on his desk. He didn't actually want to go home tonight.

"Of course sir, what toys would those be?" he asked. Aaron lifted his eyebrows. There was no questioning about his case files. Maybe Anderson really deserved a spot on the team. After all, he did spend almost every night Foyet was free trying to track him, without overtime.

"She wants a Party Popple, an original Rainbow Bright doll, a Tycoon Wuzzle, and the full Voltron set" Aaron said. Anderson made notes on a piece of paper. "She wants the kind that actually goes from the lions into Voltron" he said. Anderson nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked. Aaron shook his head.

"I have your cell phone number if I remember something" he said. Anderson nodded. "Your due date is tonight" he said before leaving. Anderson nodded. He pulled up a website on his computer and cracked his knuckles. It was going to be a long day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron rubbed his temples as he looked down at the papers in front of him. He was tired and the words started blending together, but he had to wait for Anderson. Emily didn't really want the toys for the kids, but Aaron wondered where he was going to find them. There was a knock on the door. Aaron bit back the groan.

"Come in" he called out. Anderson opened the door, papers in his hands, not looking frazzled in the least.

"I found what you asked for sir and they won't be here until Wednesday, but I paid for overnight shipping, knowing how close Agent Prentiss is to giving birth and here are the receipts. I had them shipped to the office here" Anderson explained. He handed the papers over and Aaron looked at them. Anderson had just spent over 300 dollars on his kids. Aaron looked at him in shock.

"I never said you had to buy them" he said, voicing his disbelief. Anderson smiled softly.

"Think of it as a present to them. Now if you'll excuse me I have files to finish and get on Agent Jareau's desk by morning. Agent Hotchner" Anderson said before leaving. Aaron still looked at the papers in shock. He quickly packed his things and ran out the door to his office, locking it behind him. He made his way over to Anderson's desk.

"JJ can wait. We brief at 10 am. Be at the round table tomorrow morning. Goodnight Puck" Aaron said before walking away. Anderson smiled. Maybe things were looking up for him now. "And don't forget the coffee!" Anderson sighed. Or not.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alrighty then so Puck Anderson (yes that is what Cassie and I decided on for his name, so if you write a story with Anderson, use that first name!) went above the call of duty. *pauses* That didn't sound that morbid in my head. Alright so he wins bonus points and a spot on the team! Woot! Thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
